


Bruised Knuckles (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part one of the reckless delinquent au where the reader is the delinquent and sonny has to deal with their shit: "you showed up at my place in the middle of the night with bruises and blood and you won’t say what happened so I just lead you into the bathroom and clean you up" as requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Knuckles (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

Sonny was tired from working and studying and loving you, but he still pulled his ass out of bed at God knew what time and answered the door because why not? And then he was violently awake because you were there and you were bleeding- the time around him slowed as he took in your injuries.

A split lip, black eye, bleeding knuckles and a pool of blood coming from your nose and you were grinning sheepishly at him.

“What happened?” Sonny breathed, grasping you by the shoulder to pull you into his apartment, “God, did you get in a fight or somethin’?” You bit your lip and hissed, pulling back from Sonny so you could look at the ground.

“Nothin’ happened, Sonny, I just. Fell.” And the lie was weak but Sonny knew, or maybe he hoped, that you weren’t being abused but he also knew that he shouldn’t push you. So he took your hand and pulled you into his bathroom and sat you on the edge of the tub.

“Are you hurt anywhere else? Any bleeding or cuts on your body that I need to clean besides the cut on your face?” He ran his thumb over the cut that ran over your eyebrow, his own eyebrows furrowing in his anger and guilt cocktail. You shook your head and took off your jean jacket, tossing it in the tub behind you to reveal more blue and green bruises for Sonny to trace his hands over.

He sighed and took his first aide kit out to get the peroxide and cotton balls to clean your cuts. He took some toilet tissue to wipe the blood from your nose and lips and chin before Sonny began dabbing peroxide on your split lip. You hissed and recoiled but Sonny curled his other hand around your neck and sighed. He wanted to kiss you, but he knew you weren’t in the mood. You shoulders were sagging just like his were, but the exhaustion you were both facing was different. He began to clean your forehead cut before pressing gauze down upon it to quell any bleeding. You closed your eyes and leaned forward onto Sonny’s shoulder, finally reaching out to fist your hands in his Fordham shirt.

“I’m sorry for waking you,” You whispered, “I just. Needed you. I could have cleaned myself up but I needed you.” Sonny shushed you and nodded, kissing your shoulder as he picked you up. He squeezed through the bathroom door with you curled in his arms and eventually settled on top of his covers on his bed. He didn’t bother to cover you both up because your body was too hot. You curled into him, bruised knuckles and all, and fell to sleep.


End file.
